buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett vs Samus Aran
Boba Fett vs Samus Aran is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 8: Star Wars vs Metroid! The original Death Battle becomes my eighteenth BuildYourBattles match. Which one collects the bounty when the price is on each other's head? Fight KAMINO- Star Wars ' Samus had been sent to Kamino to collect DNA samples from the attempted Clone Rebellion. The Kaminoans had ordered her to retrieve the sample before the Empire got rid. They were perhaps the galaxy's best shot at an all out rebellion. Unfortunately, Boba Fett had been commissioned by Lord Vader to return to Kamino to oversee the eradication of the samples and the extermination of the traitors. "Sir, the last of the clones have been eliminated." reported a 501st soldier. "Move on to the DNA samples now, Lord Vader wants this done quickly, so get to it." the bounty hunter ordered. Then, he noticed a gunship: clearly not of Imperial design docking at a nearby platform. "We're about to have company... Commander, keep your men inside and continue the mission. I'll see to our intruder." He then flew over to the platform where Samus had just exited the vehicle. Before Boba got there, Samus fired a massive laser charge at an Imperial Shuttle, blowing it up. "That'll make the Empire angry. Your head's about to be worth a lot of credits, so I'll just be taking it to Lord Vader now." '''FIGHT! ' Not so keen on that idea, Samus fired missiles at Boba, who flew in and out of their paths. He fired back with a wrist rocket, which Samus dodged by rolling into a ball. Boba rained down fire with his carbine blaster. The blasts had little impact on Samus' armour, and she responded with a semi charged arm cannon. Boba was blasted straight in the chest, knocking him into a pillar and then out the air. While Boba got to his feet, Samus closed the gap enough to use her Plasma Whip, pulling Boba close and kicking him across the head. She threw him at a nearby crate, knocking it over the platform into the depths below. Boba switched to his flamethrower when he stood up, unloading with a sheet of flames. Samus rolled through, shoulder barging Boba into a pillar. Samus began charging her arm cannon, and Boba latched a cable around her legs. He took to the air, and swung Samus into the side of platforms and landed ships. He cut the cable, allowing Samus to fall on the platform from a great height before dropping a wrist rocket down on her. He then flew down low, tackling into Samus, and charging her into the environment. Samus kept a hold of Boba, so she could better hit a Screw Attack. The attack created distance between herself and Boba, and gave her a better opening to fire missiles down on Boba. Fett took a bit of a beating, and tried to use his jetpack to get back in the air. That was until a plasma whip wrapped around his ankle and brought him crashing back to the ground. A charge shot then sent him careening over the edge of the platform. Samus rushed over to the edge and looked over it. Nothing. So she turned back around to complete her mission. '''BOOM! Or not... While falling, Boba had activated the jetpack and thrown several detpacks on the underside of the platform. The platform began falling, and Samus made a leap for the nearest one, using her plasma whip to reach it. She turned back around to see Boba had survived. He was already firing with his blaster, doing minimal damage but this time keeping Samus at bay. She may have been pinned, but there were options to get back in this. She rolled to a side and used her plasma whip to throw a large crate up at Boba. The bounty hunter came clattering down, landing hard. Samus was in control now, rolling around Boba and dropping bombs. They caught the clone, but his armour was toughing it out. He got to his feet, and tried to battle Samus hand to hand. He landed the first blow, punching Samus in the face, but she responded with a large boot to the chest. She then planted a kick on the back of his neck, and forced him to release whatever it was he had in his hand, which was... a thermal detonator. Both bounty hunters launched themselves away from the blast radius, and were back to back at a stand off length apart. Samus turned and began charging up her arm cannon whereas Boba turned, crouched, and fired the missile on the back of his jetpack at Samus. The missile exploded right in Samus' chest, ripping open shreds of her armour and rendering her unable to battle. 'KO! ' Boba's comlink then began beeping as Darth Vader appeared on the device. "Report, Boba Fett. What is the situation on Kamino?" Boba grabbed Samus' knocked out body and presented her before Vader. He took of her helmet, and placed his blaster behind her head. "Who sent you? Tell me, and you may be allowed to live." Samus looked away, refusing to break her silence with even a word. Boba and Vader looked at one another blankly. "Very well." Boba concluded, shooting Samus through the back of the head. "It's obvious the Kaminoans aren't done playing rebellion just yet." Boba remarked. "Indeed. Contact me when the samples are secured." Vader responded, ending the transmission. "Yes sir." Boba then dragged Samus' body out of the suit and tossed it over the platform. Conclusion The winner is Boba Fett!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:Was a Death Battle Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Gun Fights Category:Suit themed battle Category:Battle of the genders Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Star Wars vs Metroid Category:Technology themed Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Video Game vs Movie themed Category:Completed Battle